mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Swirl/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Popular background ponies S01E01.png|Partying at the library. Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Shocked. The Ticket Master Rarity wedding S01E03.png|At least five of her appear at Rarity's dream wedding. Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|A rare scene which allows to compare her with Diamond Mint and Amethyst Star. Applebuck Season Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|In the middle of the scene... Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|...saying, "Muffin!" Griffon the Brush Off Berry Punch, Medley, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png Lyra Heartstrings, Windy, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Boast Busters The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dragonshy BonBonS1E8.PNG|Happily chatting with Wind Whistler. Winter Wrap Up Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png Fall Weather Friends Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Fallweather67.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png|Watching Scootaloo fly, together with Wind Whistler. Green Isn't Your Color S1E20_Catwalk.png|Standing and smiling in the light to the left above one of the Minuettes. The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png Season two Lesson Zero Spike's Big List.png|Chatting with Wind Whistler. What A Lucky Smarty Pants.png|In the middle reaching up. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Near the top of the pony pile, above Scootaloo. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|In the bottom right corner. Luna Eclipsed Sea SwirlCostume.png|Sea Swirl in a knight costume, equipped with a mace. Ponyville Scared S2E4.png|She's not even strong to go into battle mode. The Cutie Pox Bowling Ponies 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Sea Swirl S2E6.png|"Cool! A bowling cutie mark!" Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png|Barely visible behind Shoeshine's head, right below the image of Mare-Do-Well. Sweet and Elite Audience crowd bg ponies clones.png|Two of her in a hat. Wonderbolts ready to race s02e09.png|If you look closely, you see lots of hat-wearing Sea Swirls in the crowd. Pish Posh delighted.png|At the same time, she's with Canterlot's elite, dressed up to the nines. chatting S02E09.png startled S02E09.png murmur S02E09.png Fancypants guessing S02E09.png nodding S02E09.png MLP - Wonderbolts at the Derby.PNG|Still all over the crowd. Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.PNG staring S02E09.png Canterlot 5.png They bet.PNG Checkerboard S2EPS09.png|There she is, right of Rarity. Sweet and Elite.png The talk of all of Canterlot.png Rarity bearing witness S2E9.png|Rudely cut off, we can't see her reaction upon the sudden party. Rarity uhh S2E9.png|Something wrong with your drink? Rarity thing S2E9.png|And how did you manage to hide your horn? Rarity over there S2E9.png Rarity come now S2E9.png Rarity old S2E9.png Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png Hearth's Warming Eve Spike telling the story S2E11.PNG Unicorn ponies S2E11.png Crying unicorn pony S2E11.png|Emotional actress #1. Unicorns trying to hold the door closed S02E11.png Angry unicorn pony S2E11.png|Emotional actress #2. Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png|Waiting happily for cider. Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line s02e15.png Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Angry ponies watch Applejack S2E15.png|Upset with Applejack. Angry ponies walk away S2E15.png|No more cider today. Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png|Singing along to the Flim Flam brothers' musical number. Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Time Turner and Sea Swirl s02e15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|To the right of the fountain. Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Still in the same place. A Friend in Deed Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Singing with Pinkie Pie; second pony from the left. Cherry Berry walking.png Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png|In the background between Pipsqueak and Bon Bon. Iron Will and background ponies.png|A lone Swirl in a sea of clones. Derpy in the Crowd S2 E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png It's About Time Worried Ponies SO2E20.PNG A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|First she's a hornblower on one side... Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|...and then she's a hornblower on the other side! S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png|Now she's just another pony in the audience. The crowd S2E26.png|Standing up in the crowd. Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Sea Swirl.png|Wave 3 mystery pack pony and card. Category:Character gallery pages